


The Escape Pod

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy In Space, Escape Pod, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, IN SPAAAAACE, Kissing, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Season/Series 04, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Coulson finds themselves trapped in an escape pod.





	The Escape Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy in Space fest on Tumblr, for the prompts: Trapped in an escape pod; Daisy tells Coulson about the time she dreamed about the two of them being the last people on Earth; space pirates; and stranded.

"I dreamt about this once," Daisy tells Coulson.

He raises his eyebrows as he looks over at her from where he's fiddling with a ration pack, trying to get the thing open. Daisy's not looking at him, though – her attention is solely focused on the controls of the escape pod that's drifting aimlessly through space.

"You did?" he asks curiously.

"Mmhmm." She makes a satisfied noise, and he feels the pod lurch a little. "Oh I am good!" she crows, and he chuckles, which makes her look up. 

She looks beautiful he thinks treacherously – her eyes are sparkling with the triumph of having hacked the pod's controls, and she's a bit dishevelled (they both are) from their eleventh hour escape from the about-to-explode spaceship. They'd been the last to leave after spending nearly an hour getting the rest of the ship's crew aboard the other escape pod with the aid of the injured Medical Officer – who had no ability to pilot the pod, so Daisy had spent a good ten minutes setting the autopilot's course to take them to safety – leaving the two of them with bare minutes to get into the second pod before the ship exploded, which meant that Daisy hadn't had time to hack their pod's controls before they were sent tumbling through space.

"Of course you're good," he tells her. "You're Daisy Johnson." She blushes and ducks her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Tell me about the dream?" 

That makes her head come back up and the smile broadens. She accepts the ration pack that he passes to her, and he settles back in his seat with his own rations, as she begins to tell him about her dream of being trapped on Maveth in one of their Inhuman containment pods – the last two people left alive. 

"I have every faith we'll get home," he tells her. "And that we won't be the last two left alive."

She nods, swallows the last of her food, then drinks some water. "You ever dreamt about me?" she asks.

Her tone is casual, but there's something in her eyes, a familiar vulnerability, and he smiles. "Yeah, I have. The only one I remember clearly is from after you – " He pauses, swallows, then continues, "After Quinn."

"Phil." She reaches across and wraps her hand around his left wrist, and he gives her a shaky smile. 

"Luckily I haven't had that one in some time." He swallows again. "There were, uh, nightmares about you after Hive Swayed you, too," he admits. "But I don't remember the details of those."

She slides her hand up his arm, then leans over and he moves to meet her, guessing that she's going for a hug. "I'm sorry you had nightmares about me," she says.

"Not your fault," he tells her immediately, thinking that it's typical of Daisy to apologise for the shit someone else's unconscious throws up. 

They hold each other for some time, until Coulson starts to feel self-conscious about how _nice_ it feels, so he pulls back a bit, then peers through the viewscreen. "How long until we make planetfall somewhere, do you know?"

"A few hours yet," she tells him, also pulling away, then turning towards the controls. "There's a chance we might get picked up by another ship, but failing that – " She taps at the control screen in front of her, and he can't help thinking that she looks right at home here. "Yeah, five or six hours."

"In that case we should probably try to get some rest until then."

She nods, no doubt reflecting on the fact that their sleep had been interrupted by the arrival of the pirates who'd attacked the ship they'd been aboard, and then they'd spent hours fighting the pirates before trying to help the freighter's crew to escape the doomed ship.

The freighter was the third they'd travelled aboard since leaving the prison where Nova Corp had incarcerated him following his arrest after they'd escaped from the Framework. He still isn't over the fact that Daisy came all this way to rescue him – and without any backup from SHIELD or the Avengers or anyone else. She'd teased him quite mercilessly about his 'heart eyes' when they'd finally met up, but he'd felt quite justified – the prison had been full of political prisoners, rather than actual hardened criminals, and Daisy's jail break had consisted of hacking the security and setting all of them free: how else was he supposed to react in such circumstances except with heart eyes.

The escape pod's not very big, certainly not big enough for beds, so they try to make themselves comfortable enough to rest on the padded bench seats. He closes his eyes and tries not to listen to Daisy shifting about on her own bench. 

He's not sure afterwards just how long he's slept when Daisy shakes him awake and he realises that the pod is bumping and jolting.

"What?" he asks thickly.

"We're making planetfall," she tells him, her hand still on his arm. 

He sits up slowly, and wraps his arm around her, aware that they've no way to save themselves if the pod breaks up or burns up as it passes through the planet's atmosphere. Daisy clings to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, and he presses his lips to her hair as the viewscreen flares red. He closes his eyes against the intensely bright light, and tightens his arm around Daisy.

"I'm glad you're with me," she mutters. "I don't want to die, or for you to die, but at least we're together."

Her words surprise him, and he puts his hand under her chin to lift her face so they can look at each other. "I feel the same," he assures her, then presses his mouth to hers. For a moment he's startled when she kisses him back, rather more passionately that he'd begun kissing her, but he realises that this is right, and he intensifies his kiss, allowing his body to lower back down onto the bench. She moves with him, her left hand sliding across his scalp and tipping his head back as her mouth moves to his throat.

He moans as she lightly scrapes her teeth down over his Adam's apple, and he thinks it's a bit ironic that their first time making out would be when they're crashing onto an alien planet. The heat of the air in the capsule intensifies, and they reluctantly pull themselves apart, then push up to look at their situation, just as the capsule crashes into a body of water.

They both cry out wordlessly in shock at the impact, then they pull themselves over to the control panels. Coulson peers over Daisy's shoulder as she scans the screens, and they realise that the capsule has survived the impact without taking any significant damage.

"Phew!" Daisy says.

"Yeah," agrees Coulson emphatically. "Now what?"

"Well I'm going to start sending out a distress signal," she says, her fingers dancing over the touchscreens, "and then we'd better see where we are and if we can get out of here. I mean, if it's safe to try – I've no idea whether we're in a sea or a lake, or how deep under water the pod's come to rest."

"Can I help?" he asks.

"Sure." She shifts on the bench, and he sits beside her as she shows him which screen will tell them where they are in terms of geographical location on this planet, while she checks to see where they are in space – how far this planet is from Earth, or anywhere else familiar.

As they set to work, Coulson reflects that they could be stranded here for some time. However, despite the crashed escape pod, today feels like a win and with the prospect of more kissing in the not-too-distant future (and possibly more than kissing), he's definitely in the mood to be grateful for all mercies, however big or small: they're free, uninjured, and relatively safe in the pod. Being stranded is a small inconvenience in the circumstances.

They establish that they're a long way from anything that might be termed civilisation on this planet, and that they're still a long way from home, too. Daisy agrees that trying to leave the pod would be a bad idea as they're quite a long way under water and have no diving apparatus. All they can do is wait for someone to pick up her Mayday call and respond to it.

They settle themselves back on one of the padded benches, and Daisy wastes no time in beginning to kiss him: he has a feeling this is going to be the most pleasurable waiting-to-be-rescued time he's ever spent, and after everything they've been through, he reckons they've earned this interlude.


End file.
